


Shinseiki Muv Luv: Shinji Side

by frag2k13



Series: Shinseiki Muv Luv [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, マブラヴ | Muv-Luv
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frag2k13/pseuds/frag2k13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's trip to meet his father in Tokyo 3 takes a sudden turn when he wakes up in a cell, informed he is in another world under threat from a powerful relentless alien force he is drafted into the UN army to fight them, how will he cope in a squad full of strong willed girls, when the fate of the world isn't resting on just his shoulders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinseiki Muv Luv: Shinji Side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like the Shirogane one this is the Shinji one, both can be blamed on TeutonicGuardian as conversations with him brought about this idea. So this Shinji is more Manga based than Anime based but is a mixture of the two, so somewhat passive aggressive with some snark and sarcasm mixed in, just a warning that, this is the Shinji that tried to jump his father’s desk to punch him out in Vol 7 not the one that took the chewing out like a bitch, though this chapter he is rightfully subdued.
> 
> I might be hated for this story too, knowing the Muv Luv fan base the idea of pairing anyone bar Takeru with the 207 usually gets a fair bit of hate, hell even canon characters like Hibiki with Marimo or Meiya seems to incense people so this should be fun, well for me anyway. :D.
> 
> Disclaimer and warning: Neither series is owned by me and this story is rated M.

**Unknown place – Unknown time**

Shinji was having a very bad day, what started as a summons to Tokyo 3 by his estranged father had led him to a town near the city, the fact the train should have taken him directly to the city but had stopped in some no name town, he had walked towards a nearby phone dropping his bag as he tried the handset.

Now he found himself in a cell, the grey walls and lack of people chilled Shinji, he needed to get out of here but where here was, was the question. Pacing around the room lost in his thoughts he failed to hear the door open and footsteps approach him, the shadow the person cast broke him out of his self-depreciation.

The woman standing in front of him had shoulder length purple hair, a grey and turquoise military style uniform that hugged her generous figure and a lab coat, the look she was giving him was one of unbridled confusion.

“And who are you?” She asked.

“My name is Shinji.” He stuttered out to the glare of the woman.

“And how did you get in this cell? It was empty a few minutes ago.”

“I, I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Yuuko appraised the boy, he wasn't a great specimen, tall and lithe a crop of dark hair in the casual style of a young teen, though he was wearing the Hakuryou uniform ill-fitting though it was.

“Ok Shinji, what were you doing before you found yourself here?”

“I was responding to a summons from my father to go to Tokyo 3, I was in a nearby town and then here, where is here?” He looked the woman in her eyes.

“Tokyo 3? Is there something wrong with Tokyo? And what about Tokyo 2?”

Shinji was confused, the fact someone of clearly Japanese origin didn’t know about Tokyo 3, and what did she mean what was wrong with Tokyo? The fact it was underwater was a big problem to it, unless people had grown gills since he last saw someone.

“Tokyo was flooded during second impact.” He answered cautiously. “Everyone knows that.”

Yuuko appraised the young man in the cell, the fact a brief energy reading similar to a G-bomb had been detected in this room was the reasoning for her arrival, the idea that it was a side effect of the residual energy left over from the detonations and since Yokohama bases other purpose was to see what effect it would have on people and the area the reaction had her excited, though the person here seemed to have different memories, ‘second impact’ and ‘Tokyo 3’ sounded interesting, maybe he would be what she needed to help clear the wall she had hit with her thesis.

Her mind turned, an interesting idea came about, a risk yes but one with a good reward, at least for her. But first she would have to speak in depth with the young man, find out what he knew.

“Ok Shinji, I want you to come with me to talk, after that I will decide your fate.” Yuuko smirked causing Shinji to back up slightly but nod.

**Yuuko's Office**

Shinji found himself seated in what could only be described as a bomb site, an office buried on the 27 basement floor if the markers on the walls were an indication, the ground itself covered in books, and balled up paper, a couch in the corner that itself was covered in books and a cluttered desk with an old fashioned CRT monitor.

As he stood next to the chair waiting for the still nameless woman to allow him to sit he feared for his fate, would she find out he knew nothing and deem him worthless and cast him aside like everyone else. He began entertaining the thought of running his mind filled with the mantra to not run almost made him miss the permission to sit.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Kouzuki Yuuko XO of Yokohama base.” She maintained a casual tone. “Now you said something about second impact, what would that be?”

Shinji looked sceptical that someone her age didn't know about the second impact, it was taught at schools from middle school onwards and she was clearly old enough to have been born before it happened but he kept that comment to himself.

“It, it happened 15 years ago back in 2000, a meteor hit Antarctica and melted the ice flooding large portions of the planet it wiped out over a 1/3 of the population when the wars ended for resources less than half the human race was left alive.”

Yuuko watched the boy for any signs of lying, to him it was the truth, though false, his truth smelt of a cover up too, still from the sounds of things Yuuko hypothesised that the person in front of her was from a parallel world, one that itself had suffered greatly, she could feel the excitement bubble up at the possibilities.

Looking over the computer database she typed his name into the system, no such match in terms of appearance, typing in just Ikari a picture of a young woman of collage age came up, soft brown hair and a rounded face with eyes that spoke of intelligence that she felt could be on a similar level to her own, one Yui Ikari, the database stated she was married to a Gendo Rokubungi, a man as far as she could see held a strong ambition behind his eyes too, both registered dead back in 1998.

“Well Shinji, such a thing hasn't happened here, it’s only 2001, though we too have lost over half our population, but while the death toll reason has come from space, a rock it wasn't, we are fighting a species of alien.” Yuuko looked calmly at the boy who broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Aliens? 2001? Professor Kouzuki, that’s crazy, it can't be true.” Shinji stated through tears of laughter.

“Oh but Shinji, it is true, I wouldn’t joke about suck losses.” Yuuko frowned at the boy.

Shinji stopped laughing, the woman’s glare caused a fear that he seldom felt, and she was dangerous to a degree he had never felt before.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

Yuuko nodded, from her perspective his concept was crazy, but her genius knew of so many possibilities that the idea of other worlds like Earth we more likely a plain fact over theory.

“Ok Shinji, I want to know everything.”

Shinji nodded to this and went into the best detail he could about what he knew of the planet, and second impact, the resource wars from afterwards were largely unknown to him as few people spoke of the first year after the catastrophe, Shinji watched the Professor as he spoke she would say nothing only writing notes sometimes short one sometime long ones.

“And that’s all I know.” He finished down cast.

“Ok Shinji, I have a few questions.” Yuuko took up her notes.

Several of the questions had been answered during his exposition it was easier for her to wait as repeating herself or hearing him repeat himself would be a waste of time.

“Ok so now the question is what to do with you?”

Shinji tried to sink further into his chair, his usefulness seemed to have come to an end he still knew nothing about here he was or why he had arrived here and now his fate was in the hands of this unknown woman.

“I think you may be of some use to me, however you will need to pull your weight Shinji, believe me or not you are in another Earth, and without knowing how you got here, sending you back will be impossible.” Yuuko leaned back causing her chair to squeak.

“Then, what am I to do?” He asked, the idea of being some use lifted some tension.

“Simple, I will assign you to my personal unit the 207, you will be enlisted in the UN Army and trained as an Eishi, a pilot of our TSFs to fight the BETA our enemy.”

Shinji didn’t like the sound of that really, he wasn’t really military material, and he was too young and fighting aliens, as if he would need to fight anything at any time, even his father wouldn’t make him do that.

“I, I can’t do that, why would I?” Shinji sat forward his voice rising in level.

“Why would you?” Yuuko gave him a pitying look. “Because Shinji, we are facing extinction, you’re either an asset or a burden to us, we can’t feed and clothe you without something in return, everyone here is needed.”

“I, I want to be needed, but fighting?” Shinji closed his eyes and clenched his trembling fists he could feel the fear begin to envelop him.

“You want to be needed?” Yuuko asked incredulously. “Do you try to be needed? Or do you think someone will just pick up a burden for fun?”

“No but I.” Shinji tried to speak.

“But nothing, it sounds like you want it both ways, to be needed without being useful, you have a choice Shinji, one here and now.” Yuuko pulled out her pistol and stood up. “You can sign up with us and learn to be of use and maybe someday someone will need you, or you can refuse to do anything at which case a team of soldiers will drag your corpse to the lab for dissection though you usefulness will be a different type then. Make your choice Shinji.”

Shinji felt sweat begin to run in streams down his back and clenched tightly to prevent a worse situation from happening to his trousers, the barrel of the gun didn’t gleam like in the films it was a pure matt colour, the woman continued to hold a cold gaze at him, he really had no choice in this death or a later death.

“Ok follow me.” Yuuko stood up from her desk and left her office and entered another door.

Shinji followed behind her nervously, was she taking him to the lab itself? The dark corridor with little light seemed to twist the shadows of himself into evil caricatures that only added to the foreboding feeling that Shinji felt emanating from the lone door on the other end or the walk.

With a pneumatic hiss the second door opened and a pale blue light that looked neither natural or artificial in making cast away the shadows, entering the room the first thing he saw was a cylindrical capsule with what looked like a brain in it.

“Now Shinji, see this.” Yuuko pointed to the brain.

Shinji tried not to stare at the floating pink mass with a spinal column snaking from the stem, the feeling of bile rising at the horrible sight.

“This is the last person that wasn’t of use to me.” She finished.

Shinji found his stomach evacuate in a thick splatter of half-digested food, the retching sounds continued even after his stomachs content was emptied.

“O-ok, I will join.” He managed through clenched teeth.

“Good choice Shinji, I’m sure you will do fine, but first we need to get you some clothing for your training.” Yuuko headed back to the office followed again by a shaky Shinji, sitting at her desk she put the gun down and picked up the phone pressing the buttons four times. “It’s me, grab me three pairs of Cadet Uniforms male, medium tops, 32in waist regular, boot size?”

“27.” Shinji spoke up checking to see if any vomit had landed on his shoes of shirt, a relief they hadn’t.

“Size 8, and a Minebea bring them to my office, I want you to escort someone.”

With the conversation over Yuuko put down the phone looking exhausted before smiling with what Shinji could tell was the look of someone who had just found a new toy, he could feel more sweat running down his neck and he swallowed the accumulated saliva.

“Well Shinji, I think it is time I filled you in on the basics of what we face and before I forget, you mustn’t tell anyone else what you told me, not only will few others believe you are from another world but you are more likely to be dissected for it.”

Shinji nodded at this and listened as she spoke of an invasion by aliens known as BETA, a multi strain species that devoured and destroyed everything in their path, so far both the moon and Mars were in their hands as were most of Europe and Asia.

The current weapon that could fight them effectively was a small bipedal mecha known as a TSF or Tactical Surface Fighter, the replacement for fighters and a type of tank, while Yuuko didn’t give him any information on the BETA themselves stating he would learn that after his commission.

The enemy sounded dangerous, and he could feel his heart pounding at the idea that he could end up facing this powerful and dangerous threat on the field, the fact Japan had at one point only 2 years ago been partly occupied by them before being ejected and Sadogashima was still a stronghold of them did little to alleviate this.

As Yuuko finished her short lecture on the BETA and the TSF the door hissed open and a young woman with short red brown hair entered looking first at Yuuko then at Shinji, looking around for a place to rest the gear Shinji noticed a holstered pistol lying on top of the clothing, after a few seconds she pushed a few books aside on the near table and placed the clothing there.

“Captain Isumi reporting as ordered.” The woman spoke though Shinji noticed she didn’t salute.

“Captain, say hello to Shinji Ikari, I am assigning him to the 207b, assuming they pass this time he may be under your command soon.”

Isumi looked over the boy that looked like a stiff breeze could knock him down before nodding to him.

“Captain Michiru Isumi leader of A-01 task force.” She spoke firmly.

“Ah, Shinji Ikari, I guess Cadet.” He smiled slightly.

“Captain, I want you to see him to his room then guide him to the Simulator room, I want a gauge of his aptitude even this close to their C.C.S.E, Shinji I will have your I.D card done soon.” Yuuko stated before turning back to the computer dismissing them.

“Grab you gear Shinji, then follow me.” Isumi spoke.

Picking up the large bundle of neatly folded clothing he hurried to catch the woman who had already left the room, heading back into the lift and up several floors he found himself in a similar corridor to the one he had left, a short walk behind Isumi first left then right and past the next crossroad he found himself in front of a room.

It was for intents a normal door though sturdier than your average door Shinji noted, Isumi opened the door and the smell of an unused room assaulted his nostrils, though he noticed the lack of dust floating suggesting it was cleaned in some way regularly.

“This will be your room Shinji, usually a new recruit would be assigned the barracks not an officers quarters but the 207 is a special case unit though I myself will not tell you why, they will tell you if they feel like it.” Isumi spoke as she moved aside to allow him inside. “Now change quickly we must make haste.”

Shinji placed his new clothing on the bed before looking at the Captain, the fact she had closed the door but stayed inside made him nervous and his hands refused to begin changing in her presence.

“Uh Isumi-san, can you please leave so I can change?” Shinji asked nervously. Isumi signed loudly before shaking her head and leaving.

Shinji took a few moments to look over his clothing, three black vest tops and three pairs of combat trousers in a Royal blue and a jacket in the same black colour, resigned to his fate he quickly changed into the clothing noticing the briefs and socks that had been provided too.

The boots were quite a sight, a pair of heavy mid shin black reinforced combat boots, pulling them on and tying the laces he heard the knock on the door.

“Shinji are you done yet?” The impatient voice of the Captain came muffled through the door.

“Y-yes.” Shinji replied and the door opened.

Isumi appraise the young man again, a thin frame largely similar to most Japanese boys his age who never trained before, the vest seemed slightly too large but she knew with training he would fill it out soon enough, the trousers were similar though she noticed he hadn’t added the belt or gun.

“Put on the belt and gun Shinji then follow me.” Isumi stated.

Shinji pulled the belt on with the holster, he had barely looked at the gun picking it up with his thumb and index finger like it would go off in his hand he was surprised by the weight he felt it was much heavier that what actors in the movies portrayed them as.

After securing the gun in his holster he was quickly shuffled off to a changing room on another floor where Isumi lead him through into a large hanger area.

“Ok most trainees have a two stage aptitude test, the first one on enlistment and a second upon completion of the C.C.S.E or comprehensive combat evaluation exam, the test to prove you have learned to be a competent professional soldier.”

“The idea is to see if the training has removed any abnormalities through improved fitness or if injuries have added complications, this time around you will only need to sit in the pod and do nothing, we will only link you up not even a training session, here.” Isumi gave him the retinal link.

Shinji looked around the large room, the one wall was largely a plexiglass material suggesting a command centre for training, while the others were dark grey metal, two rows of futuristic looking shuttles, he had seen these on a field trip to an amusement park a few years back, a blocky machine with a pointed front sitting on several hydraulic legs, though these ones had far more of them.

The closest pod was open and helped inside by the Captain he looked around the interior, a large chair took pride of place, a pair of pedals where his feet would be and two grips on the chair arms surrounded by button panels.

Carefully seating himself he noticed the material was a gel foam type that moulded to him, placing his feet into the pedals he began adjusting the seat for more comfort as the door closed and the internal lights were the sole illumination.

A few seconds later a tap on the side of the pod was heard.

“Shinji turn on your HUD, buttons on the side.” The very muffled voice stated.

Pressing the button he saw a brief load up screen appear in front of his eyes, the announcement of a connection appeared before disappearing leaving a horizon line and nothing else in his vision. A few seconds later an image of Yuuko popped up in his vision startling him.

“Ok Shinji, for now just sit there and do nothing, today is just a reading, though work hard and soon you will be in one for real.”

Shinji was of mix feelings about that, still anything was better than being brained literally by the scary Professor so he would do it, shelter and food sounded good, it would be likely he wouldn’t make it off the base if he tried to run and surviving in a world where the aliens were just over a small strip of water made a base full of guns much more appealing.

After spending almost 30 minutes doing nothing Shinji was allowed out of the pod and was this time escorted to the command room for the simulators, only Yuuko and a short haired blonde woman occupied the room, Isumi gave the second woman a brief nod which was returned before turning to Yuuko.

“Well Shinji I must say I hit the jackpot with you, this aptitude is high, even the rookie A-01 members haven’t got one this high yet, it was almost like you were destined to pilot a robot.” Yuuko grinned looking over the results. “Ok Isumi, see him to his room, Shinji I will inform your new drill instructor of your presence, tomorrow morning 0700 roll call, Sgt Jingujii is not a nice woman to keep waiting first day or not.”

As Shinji when to leave he was handed a small plastic card he was told was his I.D as he left again Isumi leading the way he felt nervous about meeting his new squad, the idea they would hate him, he had been told they had been training for 18 months, several muscular men and him without an ounce to show.

“Be careful around the instructor, she has the nickname ‘Mad Dog’.” Isumi smiled seeing the colour drain from his face.

“Why, why that name?”

“Because when she loses her temper she doesn’t hold back, I ended up in the infirmary for 3 weeks after she kicked the shit out of me.” Isumi grinned as she had found Shinji had stopped moving. “Come on Shinji I got a squad to whip into shape and can’t babysit you forever.”

Shinji followed her back to his room, with a short farewell he closed his door and looked around the room that was to be his room for however long he was in this new world.

The room itself was both spacious and cramped, an officers quarters as he was told, a steel frame bed with a mattress and blanket, a desk with an alarm clock, a sink and mirror and a wardrobe, a separate room containing a shower and toilet with built in sink gave him privacy there.

Looking at the mirror he could tell he was older than he had been in the morning, though little had change aside from a few inches in height and a bit more width on his shoulders, opening the door to the corridor he looked around before finding no one.

Closing that door again he set his alarm for 6:30am and sat down, he felt lost and was for intent alone, no one here knew him and he was being told of an alien invasion, the idea of such pressure made him wish he could run away, a comforting thought came in the idea that he would be part of a much larger whole, that aside from being from another world he would be a cog and one of many.

Checking the clock he saw it was a little past 4pm he left the room as his stomach growled telling him to eat something, after wandering around the myriad of corridors he eventually found what looked like a canteen, the large area held several long tables with chairs and a CRT TV on a trolley in the corner that was showing a NEWS channel.

The food counter was at the very end of the room and beside it a small shop that seemed to be part of the food counter, it confused him greatly, and walking over to the short line he picked up a tray and waited until his turn.

“Ora? Haven’t seen you before? You a new recruit?” Shinji looked up to see a heavy looking woman in a lunch lady outfit with a friendly face smiling at him. “Poor kid all skin and bones.”

“I’m Shinji Ikari, I am to be assigned to the 207.” He stated feeling at ease around the woman.

“Ah, Marimo’s unit, I see, well you’re in luck this is the PX they spend their time in, still you look like you need a good meal, so here.” The woman handed him a bowl overflowing with rice and a large fish on a plate with miso soup.

“I’m Staff Sgt Kyouzuka Shizue, but everyone called be Kyouzuka-oba-chan, make sure you come to me for food from now on Shin-chan, I’ll make sure you get a good portion, haha.” She smiled again, getting a small smile from Shinji.

“T-thank you, but I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”

“No burden, least I can do for those who will be fighting.”

Taking his meal he looked around, with most of the room empty of people aside from administration members he sat in the corner away from everyone and began to eat his meal, something felt slightly off about the fish but nothing he could put him finger on and assumed it was a seasoning issue.

Finishing his meal quickly not realising how hungry he had been he picked up the small carton of juice, a picture of an orange was the sole indication of its contents and he plunged the straw into the small foiled protector and began drinking the fluid.

The weird taste of something that he wasn’t sure was orange filled his mouth, his taste buds trying to figure out the flavour eventually gave up trying however telling him the drink was fine allowed him to swallow the juice and he quickly drained the small carton and took his empty tray to the waiting cart trolley.

The arrival of large numbers of soldiers gave Shinji reason to leave, the throng of people fresh from training came from the area Shinji needed to go through, trying to weave around them to get into the corridor he felt someone impact him and a cat like yelp of surprise before he too ended up on the floor.

Quickly picking himself up, he looked down at the person, a short girl with a large head of vibrant pink hair that on the front resembled cat ears and on the sides spiralled around in an angular pattern, a similar Cadet uniform to his own but with dog tags.

“S-s-sorry.” She looked up and blushed almost the same colour as her hair.

Helping her up he realised just how small and light she was, barely reaching his chest, a small smile of her own as her blush lowered a bit but remained in place.

“Sorry, my fault.” Shinji spoke looking apologetic.

“N-n-n-no I wasn’t paying attention.” She replied rubbing her back from the fall.

“Tamase.” A voice called from the canteen.

“Coming.” The girl identified as Tamase called. “Sorry again.”

With that she dashed off leaving Shinji is a confused state before more soldiers arriving forced him to return to his room.

After washing himself and changing back into his new clothing he sat again on the bed, pulling out the heavy gun, he looked over the side profile of it, the words ‘Minebea P9’ and a switch which even Shinji knew was the safety, a brief moment of contemplation of ending it was crushed, it wouldn’t help anyone.

Placing the gun on the desk he got into bed and looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling before fatigue from the stressful and confusing day began to assert control and he drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day**

The sound of an unfamiliar alarm startled Shinji that his eyes bolted open, the strange ceiling was his first view before he reminded himself that he was on some base in Yokohama, sitting up he stretched the sound of limbs popping into place and a yawn to match before he turned off the blaring alarm.

Dragging himself to the shower he allowed the warm water to wash over him rousing the final cobwebs from him, drying off he realised he only had one towel that was becoming damp and no toiletries, he would have to ask the Professor later about how to acquire them.

Unsure of what was expected of him he sat back on the bed watching the hand of the clock tick until it reached 6:57am and opened the door, outside 4 girls stood around talking to themselves, down the corridor he could see other groups likewise waiting for their respective drill Sergeants.

Looking over the nearest girls who he assumed were his 207, he noticed the pink haired girl from the day before, the second girl was taller a few inches short than himself with long brown hair in a pair of braids and what from his angle looked like glasses, the third was around the same height with short raven coloured hair that was just above shoulder length and a bust that even he thought was large, the final girl was taller than the rest, long blue hair tied into a ponytail that reached the small of her back and a glamourous figure too.

Watching the girls from by his room he noticed the pink haired girl called Tamase spot him and blush a little again, seeing this the others turned to look at him a mixture of confusion and suspicion evident.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The brunette asked as the group closed in.

“Shinji, Shinji Ikari, I’m assigned to the 207 starting today.” He felt himself cowed by the girl her piercing green eyes boring into him as if assessing his worth.

“I heard nothing about this, did you?” She turned to the others that shook their heads.

“Sorry about yesterday again.” Shinji spoke up to Tamase.

“No, it was still my fault Ikari-san.” Tamase spoke earning a look from the others.

“Ten, Hu.” A firm female voice yelled coupled with several others of male origin too.

The girls all moved back to their doors standing to attention, Shinji panicking quickly emulated the group and waited, the arrival of a woman in a blue jacket and trousers with long brown hair that cascaded down her back made the others salute as she called off their names.

Casting a covert gaze at the group he tried to memories their names, The brunette was Chizuru Sakaki, the raven haired girl was Kei Ayamine and the bluenette was Meiya Mitsurugi, his focus was so on that he failed to realise the woman was staring at him.

“Starting today, we have a new member this here is Shinji Ikari, sent by Professor Kouzuki, a special case, help him learn the ropes, he could be vital for your passing.” The drill instructor stated.

“Understood.” The group replied firmly.

“Cadet Ikari.”

“Y-yes?”

“Where’s your salute?”

Shinji quickly brought his hand up emulating the others a nod of approval allowed him to lower the arm.

“Ok squad, grab you breakfast then laps 10k move it.”

The group saluted again, Shinji belatedly earning a narrowing of the Sgt’s eyes but she said nothing to the new recruit, following the group to the canteen he stood in line noticing the glances the group kept giving him, the smirks from the girl Ayamine made him nervous.

“Oh, Shin-chan found your squad I see, the girls will look out for you.” Kyouzuka stated handing him a larger portion of food.

Thanking her for the meal he sat down at the table with them, Mitsurugi, Sakaki and Tamase sat on the other side of the table with him and Ayamine sat on the other side.

“So Ikari, instructor Jingujii said you were a special case, that a good one or bad one?” Sakaki spoke up during the meal.

“I, don’t know.” He replied wondering what he had done to warrant the grilling.

“Well hopefully you won’t drag up down, we got enough problems without dead weight.” Sakaki continued.

“Squad leader’s dead weight.” Ayamine added.

“What did you say?” Sakaki stood up slamming her hand on the table and making her bowl jump. “Say that again.”

“Forgot.”

“Grrrrr.” Sakaki clenched her teeth her glasses going opaque at the wind up from the girl Shinji was sat beside.

“Ikari-kun will make better squad leader.” Ayamine continued ignoring the glare from across the table. “He has a penis.”

Shinji blushed crimson, noticing both Tamase and Mitsurugi had likewise though Tamase was full pink and Sakaki’s face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment her targets both the girl and himself.

“And how does that help?” She spat out.

“You need to be laid.” Ayamine concluded finishing her food.

Shinji looked between the two that hadn’t joined the confrontation both gave apologetic looks as if to say this was a common occurrence. Shinji sighed at this, for some reason he felt like the woman in the now missing picture named ‘Misato’ would have likewise been like this if the pose she held was any indication.

With the meal finished and a short rest to allow the food to settle the group made their way out to the running track, the cool air blown in from the bay he assumed chilled him slightly, he still hadn’t seen the surrounding area, nor did he know the date only that it was 2001 here.

Standing on the track with a whistle was the drill instructor Sgt Jingujii a look of appraisal cast at him, the squad quickly got on with warm up exercises that Shinji followed using what he knew from school gym class.

“Ok class 10k, you know the number of laps.” She blew the whistle and the group began jogging.

Shinji kept pace for a while with the group, his eyes wandering, first to the girl, this was quickly averted when he noticed the lack of bras on the girls, the steady pace causing no lack of bounce, Ayamine seemed to notice he gaze and seemed to temporarily increase her steps spring amplifying the jiggle and causing him to slow down.

Pulling his eyes away from the girls and onto his surroundings he noticed the main building itself looked a lot like an average school most likely a high school by the layout, putting that question to be asked later when he saw the Professor he brought himself back to focus on the running.

It didn’t take long to notice the gap in his fitness, within 4 laps the girls were beginning to pull away from him, Ayamine and Sakaki both seemed to be competing with each other and Shinji wondered if there was possibly some bad blood there, he didn’t want to touch on that though, Mitsurugi was following the pair but make no effort to overtake them.

A ways behind them was Tamase, every so often she would take a spill and wind up on her face, before getting back up and continuing, never had Shinji seen someone take so much punishment from the floor before, he heard a voice mock him for his quitter attitude when someone like her could fight on, he steeled himself, he needed to work harder if these girls were counting on him.

A twinge in his stomach told him he was quickly getting a stitch and caused him to stop running, taking a breather he found himself breathing heavily from the exertion by his count he had done 10 laps over 4km on the running track, just over half to go.

“Ikari, what the hell are you playing at, move your ass Cadet.” Jingujii yelled.

Shinji sighed this was going to be a serious uphill battle for him, taking in several more breaths he straightened up and continued his jogging.

Shinji found himself finishing his jog 10 minutes after the rest, with a short rest they were told to repeat the process with half kits, the squad grumbling slightly as they made their way to the supply shed and donned the armour and helmet, but not the packs and guns that were also on racks.

The stiff armour made movement for him clumsy but he pushed through the issue, he couldn’t let them down if they needed him, again at the track he was forced to do 10k and after an hour of running was lying on the floor gasping for breath and coated in sweat.

“Ok, time for so CQC training, Shinji get off the floor you can rest later.”

Climbing to his feet and returning the kit to the shed he followed the others to another field a series of rubber knives and swords sat on a table suggesting the area was used for both melee and hand to hand.

“Ok Ikari, pair up with Mitsurugi, let’s see what you can do, floor is out.” Jingujii blew her whistle again when both were in place.

Shinji wasn’t the most violent person, though if pushed he would take a swing it was rare and never against a girl, this posed a problem for him as the girl in front of him seemed to have no problem with this issue.

The flash in front of him saw the girl move in and kick his leg a second sweep found him looking up at her, her chest blocking most of the view of what could have been a pitying gaze.

Grumbling he got back up and dusted himself off, the feeling he may have scraped his back told him to check into the infirmary after training to check and maybe get some salve.

“Ikari that was the sorriest fight I’ve seen in 10 years in the Army, Tamase you spar with him.”

Looking at the perpetually blushing girl he took up what he assumed was a fighting stance, the sound of a whistle blowing again forced him to move in, the girl startled yelp allowed him to move behind her and he quickly grabbed her unsure what to do.

The fact Tamase froze up at the hold confused Shinji, the sudden realisation he had grabbed her chest and cupped one of her breasts froze him up too.

“Shinji-san!” She regained composure and managed a judo throw sending him over her shoulder and onto the ground again.

Shinji looked up to see a tearful set of eyes staring at him a mixture of anger and embarrassment on her face, he looked at his hand feeling the soft warmth of her small breasts still in his hand, spotting this she glared at him more and moved away.

“Ikari, good start, though you need to work on your follow through. Ayamine show him how to do it.”

“Ikari-kun, needs experience.” Ayamine grinned causing Shinji to blush at the obvious innuendo, few girls ever spoke to him outside of his Cello lessons though he sometimes got compliments few would tease or flirt, and it was an odd sensation.

Getting up again he got into position and another blast of the whistle caused Ayamine to charge at him trying a punch he found her dodge him with no effort and move around him, within seconds two large soft globes had firmly pressed into his back, bending forward unconsciously he caught her by surprise and the rapid movement sent her tumbling to the ground a sour look on her face.

“Wow, Shinji-san beat Kei-san.” Tamase was the first to recover from the shock.

“True but I don’t think it was intention with that move, but maybe he has a hidden depth.” Mitsurugi commented.

“Oh, Ayamine failed, are you sure you are our CQC expert.” Sakaki taunted.

“Ikari-san I will get you for this.” She stated while still lying spread eagled on the ground.

“Ok, ok enough, pair up and switch after each fight, one rests.”

Shinji found himself on the receiving end of some brutal beatings by the end of the training, his legs ached and his back was almost raw from the constant throws and landing on the hard ground, with the training finishing up he had only won a second fight against Tamase though he had gauged Mitsurugi’s opener of swift kicks to the calf and began avoiding them.

**PX**

Sitting at the table again Shinji wondered if this was somehow their setting area, the group quiet as they tucked into their meals, glances between the squad mostly aimed at him or between Sakaki and Ayamine were the only actions other than the motions of eating.

“So Ikari-san, we got theoretical work next in the classrooms, can we assume you know little about life in the army?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I wasn’t supposed to be here.” Shinji replied. “But circumstances made it so.”

“I see, well it matters not really, we don’t ask about private matters, but I take it you were supposed to have an exemption?” Sakaki responded.

Shinji nodded as the Professor had told him to state that as a cover, though in the back of his mind the thought of her earlier remark sounds both good for him yet bad for them all, the Professor had said to him they had a problem, was it tied to that, maybe when he spoke to her later he would find out.

With lunch eaten the group made their way to the classroom, Shinji realised now that the building was a school, most likely abandoned at some point and reused by the UN, as he sat in the room near the window he got his first good look at the surrounding landscape.

While back on his world vast areas were flooded with a blood red ocean, the sparkling sea of the bay was blue here, a wonderful colour like the sky, the town before it however was a wasteland of skeletal buildings and dead trees, across the bay the intact area of what was clearly Tokyo much like the pictures he had seen in the history books.

“Something the matter Ikari?” Mitsurugi asked coming up behind him.

“No, just thinking this is it, we are here doing what we can for humanity, that this.” Shinji pointed to the ruins of what once was Hiiragi town. “Is what awaits Tokyo thr, should we fail.”

Mitsurugi nodded at the sentiment, she had to wonder what it would be like to know someone form this town from before the invasion, but aside from the Professor and instructor and neither spoke about it.

With the sound of the door sliding open the group took their seats and took out their materials, the instructor handing Shinji a new copy of the book and some writing material.

“Read through this to page 265 over the next week Ikari, we are reviewing today for your sake.”

Shinji nodded as he wrote down the various information regarding tactics and explosives, it sounded like a refresher for the material they should be learning.

“Ok, based on the scenario, how would you go about the objective? Mitsurugi.”

“Hai, I would enter the base using a distraction, fight my way to the radar and using the explosives, destroy the installation.”

With a nod of acceptance the Sgt looked around as Shinji wrote the short theory out.

“Ikari, what about you?”

Startled from his focus Shinji stood upright, he was being asked a question about military tactics with no experience.

“Uh, well, I would want to avoid a confrontation if possible, maybe try and take out the power somehow.” Shinji stated unsurely the instructor nodded for him to continue, feeling a little better he continued. “If, if the base is a collection of buildings then the chances of a separate power structure and power cables, I would destroy the cables.”

“Interesting, in the end there is no true right or wrong answer as in combat plans go awry upon contact with the enemy, in this exercise both options are valid but each carried its own risks, remember that.”

Sitting down with relief he noticed Mitsurugi nod to him a small smile on her face causing him to look down smiling himself.

By the end of class Shinji had been called on twice more to answer questions, surprising himself both with being asked to solve a difficult problem and coming up with plausible ideas, his new work book too A4 in size already had almost 20 pages full of written work and notes, he dropped the pencil causing it to clatter on the desk and he rotated his wrist and rubbed his fingers and clicking sounds of stiff joints audible to him.

After finishing the course work which in a way reminded him of school he was again dragged off to the canteen called the PX by the girls who explained it was a shop for the soldiers too, at least with this he knew the place to go.

Sitting down again with a simple meal he began eating the fish still wondering why it tasted odd, a little into half of it he was interrupted by Sakaki who he was informed was the squad leader.

“Ok Ikari, the instructor told me to give you this.” She handed him a slip of paper with a few verses, the title header UN oath of loyalty on the top, this would be what he would need to recite. “Tomorrow morning you will need to recite this to complete you enlistment, after dinner I will show you around the base, mostly places we go, any questions?”

“Can I take this with me into the room?”

“No you are expected to remember it by heart a type of informal memory training.”

Shinji nodded at this taking another slice of his fish as he contemplated the verse, trying to burn it into his mind now, he was good at memorising sheet music maybe he could do this too. Taking a tour with Sakaki after the meal he followed her to the various other areas of the base, he hadn’t realised just how large it was, over 15,000 personnel made the base home.

There were several PX’s to eat and buy from and several training areas including gyms and a small modest sized pool, nothing Olympic sized but good for its use. With the tour done Shinji found himself back outside his room a little after 6pm, deciding to see the Professor he followed the return route and entered the elevator.

Pressing the B27 button he found nothing happening until he realised only the upper floors were highlighted taking his card out he swiped it in the slot and noticed all but B35 to B40 lit up, pressing the button the familiar feeling of the lifts decent told him he was on his way.

Arriving at the office he went inside after swiping his card but found the room deserted looking around the feeling of needing to clean arose but he suppressed it, he wasn’t her room-mate or anything, leaving the room he eyed the door leading to the brain room.

Steeling his resolve he entered the room, again the shadows of the dimly lit corridor warped but he moved quickly to the end, again opening the door resulted in the soft glow of blue light, entering the room he looked around but didn’t find the Professor, he did however find a small girl.

Wearing the same type of uniform as the Professor less the lab coat, long silver hair that was styled to look like two floppy rabbit ears that had they not been set straight up near her head would easily have reached the floor, a pale complexion and large ice blue eyes finished off her look.

Shinji thought he had met a fairy or a life sized doll, that or the latest victim of the Professor, he did get the feeling she was a fickle person, lost in these thoughts he noticed her movement trying to covertly move away from him.

“Uh hi, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, come we need to leave this room, before you end up like that.” Shinji pointed to the brain.

The girl looked at him questioningly deciding whether to flee further into the room or move towards him, after a few moments she shook her head and stayed where she was.

“No? Are you sure it’s safe?”

The girl shrugged so softly he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t watching her, changing tact he tried and introduction.

“My names Shinji, Ikari, what’s yours?”

A few moments of silence prevailed making him wonder if she was mute or very shy.

“Kasumi…….Yashiro.” She replied in a soft bell like voice.

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled at the girl.

Kneeling down to make himself more level with her height he raised his hand as if to shake, looking confused by the gesture Kasumi looked between Shinji’s hand and his face making him slightly self-conscious of the act.

A small pain like a needle entered his mind before leaving just as suddenly, the small girl plodded over to him and gently placed her hand on his, feeling her soft hot skin he shock her hand trying not to harm the fragile looking girl.

“What are you doing in here? Come to clean up?” A voice spoke from behind him.

Turning he noticed the Professor had arrived, standing up he watched as Kasumi ghosted past him and walked over to the Professor, a few whispered words were exchanged before she smiled at him.

“Well, I guess you really were telling the truth Shinji-kun, still how was your first day?”

“Exhausting, is this what basic training is?” He sighed as the tension left him.

“Yes, you are part of the training squad that gets assigned to my personal unit I want the best, nothing less for my mission, work hard and you will be useful to me.” Yuuko stated a sly grin on her face. “But what brings you down here?”

“Well, I was wondering how I would buy stuff, I didn’t exactly have anything when I arrived I need stuff from the PX.”

“Yes, I knew something was missed, follow me I will get you a store card and have some money put on it.”

With that Shinji followed Yuuko back to her office, sitting quietly he noticed Kasumi hadn’t followed but the Professor had moved to her computer the sounds of keys being tapped the only sounds before a printer fired up.

“Ok Shinji-kun, this here is the card, don’t lose it, there is a month’s worth of credit on there, and you get more at the beginning of the month, it’s the 22nd today, but don’t waste it all either, if you want we can set up an account later and have half the salary as cash for trips out of the base, but we can do that any time.”

With a nod he took the new card and with nothing else he saluted.

“Cut the salutes with me Shinji-kun, I don’t need them unless there is an officer present.”

With that Shinji turned and left heading for the PX to pick up the necessities, he was shocked by the selection of items in the store expecting less normal items and more things like grenades and ammo, with shampoo and shower gel, toothpaste and toothbrush paid for he went about trying to turn his new room into a home.

After putting away his meagre supplies he sat at the desk and pulled out the declaration, reciting it to himself, for now he was here, no way home, no way back, only forward to a dangerous uncertain future, much of himself dreaded this, but a small spark inside relished this, a chance to be needed a chance to start anew.

**October 23** **rd**

The sound of his alarm clock blaring beside his head caused him to bolt upright, looking around he noticed half his vision was white, pulling the drool stuck paper form his face he realised he had fallen asleep at his desk, the drool stain thankfully not obscuring the words.

Jumping in the shower he enjoyed the feeling of being truly clean, with a change of clothing he stood in front of the mirror and practised the oath a feeling of embarrassment even in private though talking to the mirror may have been the cause.

With roll call done a few minutes later he found himself taken to a large hall that had once been a gym and basketball court for the school, a man in an officers uniform with grey hair and a moustache and his drill instructor stood on the podium.

“Cadet Ikari, please recite the oath to formalise your induction into the UN and the 11th Pacific Army.” The man stated.

Shinji stepped forward raising his right hand as if standing before a court and spoke out.

"I shall fulfil my duty to protect international peace and stability, by rigidly adhering to the code of conduct, by cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking part in political actions, and by giving my undivided attention to completion of the mission. I swear never to shrink from danger, but to risk my life to fulfil my responsibility toward humanity."

“Welcome to Yokohama base.” Instructor Jingujii state earning a nod from the man.

With that he turned and headed back to the PX to eat breakfast, today was the start of his first official day as a soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And cut, ok first chapter of Shinji’s side, got a bit done of Takeru’s chapter 2, don’t worry am still working on Infinity plus, tried to make it more detailed than normal here, mostly for the EVA fans who may not know ML, to those that are ML fans and ain’t burning effigies of me see how many nods at Extra and Unlimited you can find, some blatant some not so much.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this run-away train, as Shinji begins to evolve as a man stuck with the girls and needing to train harder to live, hope to see you in the next chapter.


End file.
